Broken Bones and Bonds
by cliptaclopta
Summary: What happens when a stubborn Artemis has a broken leg? How will Wally and herself react? how will her teammates react? a story that not only heals an injury but loose bonds as well. :


Wally POV

"Artemis, behind you!" I shout at her, as black manta's minions rush towards her. She turns around quickly and lands a kick in one of their helmets, and punching another in the stomach. She launches an arrow at the second group coming toward her, creating a blast and lots of smoke, taking Artemis out of my sight. I speed around and take out of few other minions. Mostly just tripping them, and knocking them out. Something large is thrown at my way, I vibrate through it and rush over and take out that guy too. Using my super speed to punch him, he's out in a few seconds as well. I look over to where Artemis is and I can start to see the out line of her body through the thick smoke.

The way she moves through the smoke is definitely the moves an assassin would use. But when someone is trained from the moment they can walk to kill, it was understandable. My point of interest gets interrupted from a few other guys, what the hell, why were they so heavy with protection. What were they so afraid of us finding? Again, I take out a few other guys, and hear this sickening crack from behind me, followed by a grunt of pain. At first I thought it was just a minion, but black manta's minions are not female. Artemis. I speed around and run towards her, the smoke finally all cleared up.

She lays on the floor grasping her leg, her face scrunched up in pain. "Artemis!" I shout as I get closer. I hear a laugh and look up. Black manta himself stands above her, with his arms crossed.

"That will teach you pests to mess with me and the light." His helmet starts to glow red, and a beam shoots out at me. I dodge it easily and run around him, getting behind him knocking him on the ground with a kick to his knees. He grunts in pain, and swings back at me. I stumble back a bit, and recover soon enough to block his kick aimed at my face. Ducking around his leg, I grab it and spin him around, letting go of him. The momentum throwing him into a bunch of crates. I stand and wait for him to get up, but he just looks at me, the helmet starting to glow red again, and with a bright red light he's gone.

I turn around and run to Artemis, she's bleeding around her leg, and her hands are covered in red. I kneel down next to her, and hold her face. "Lemme see.." I say gently. She gasps slightly and with shaking hands lets go of her leg.

I myself, gasp slightly at the sight in front of me. Her leg, which was now turning a dark blue and purple, had a bone protruding out slightly, with blood pouring out of the gash. "It's not that bad Wally." She says through clenched teeth, looking up at me. Her voice is soft, so only I could hear her, hence using my real name.

"Not that bad? Artemis, your bone is sticking out of your leg!" I say to her. She looks down at it again, and stays silent. "Come on" I say as I start to gently pick her up bridal style. I'm careful not to touch her leg, she grunts in pain again. "Sorry babe." I say softly kissing her forehead and start to run to the nearest zeta-tube.

Artemis POV

The time it took us to reach a zeta-tube was only about a few minutes. Of course without Wally's speed, it would take us a lot longer, a few hours maybe even more. All I knew was I was in pain, and Wally's speed was one of the best things in life. Sure there were other times when it came in handy… but right now, I couldn't think of anything else but the fact that my bone was sticking out of my leg. Did I mention that it hurt?

A shock of more pain shot through my shin, making me squeeze his arm a little harder than necessary. Sensing something was wrong he slowed down and looked at me, giving me a worried glance. His emerald green eyes said everything "Are you okay?" Was I okay? No. but I knew he meant it in a different way. I was tough, I could handle this. I reassuringly squeezed his arm again, making him speed up again. A few more seconds and he started to slow down again, at an alarming rate. What was usually blurs of color, I could now make out buildings and other things. We were getting close. Making sure no one was around, he stepped inside the phone booth that was 'out of order'. So we could both fit he gently set me down, careful not to put any weight on my leg, and pulled me into his warm embrace.

"Flash B-03… Artemis B-07" we were instantly surrounded by a flash of light, and then I heard the announcement of our arrival to the Watch Tower. Picking me up back into his arms, we were greeted by Nightwing.

"Wally, Artemis, what happened?" he asked looking at my leg, and all the blood Wally and I were covered in. My blood.

"No time Dick, I'll explain later." He said, starting to quickely walk off the platform. "I need medical attention now!" he shouted running towards the medical bay. Dick followed as fast as he could, even though you couldn't see his eyes, you could tell he was worried. "Hang in there beautiful, were almost there." He smiled, but it didn't reach his worry filled eyes.

"I'm fine Baywatch, quit worrying." I grunted. He smiled hearing that old nick name. I hadn't used that in a while. He opened the medical bay door, and we were surrounded by the heroes that were also trained in medicine. Wally gently set my down on the bed, and as I looked up I finally got a good chance to look at my leg.

Wally POV

I looked at her leg, now that we were in the light, I could get a good look. It was horrible. Worse than I thought. Her ankle was bent in a different direction, and part of her shin bone was on the outside of her leg. Above it her knee cap was all the way on the side of her leg. The color was a dark sickly purple, almost black. I swallowed the bile that was rising up in my throat.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, I could tell the adrenaline was fading now. Pain covered her face, as she looked up at me. "H-how bad is it?" she asked me. Her stormy gray eyes had fear in them.

"It's definitely broken." I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Gee Flash, you should have gone to medical school. You're a genius." Black canary said from behind me looking at Artemis' leg. "We're going to have to break it back into place." She looked up at me " You might want to leave…"

"No" I interrupted her. "I'm staying put." I squeezed Artemis' hand again, as Black Canary and a few others got ready.

"Okay Artemis, this is going to be quick, I promise." She said. Artemis' grip on my hand had quickly turned into a death grip, and she closed her eyes. Ready to await the pain. Her face scrunched up as they started to move it back.

For the second time that day, I could hear a sickening crack. "AAGGHHhhhh!" Artemis screamed, and squeezed my hand even tighter.

"Okay Artemis, the hard parts done, I'm just going to clean it up and put a cast on it now." Black Canary said. Artemis nodded, and let out another grunt. I wiped away a stray hair on her sweaty forehead, leaving my hand there for a few more seconds. I didn't really care how emotional I was right now. And I didn't care who saw. Anyone that didn't realize we were together was stupid. We were always together. A few minutes passed, it seemed like it was forever, and Black canary finished up, finally. "Alright, I just put some pain killers in your I.V bag, so it should numb the pain. Also you need to be careful to not walk on it at all. You will be resting for the next few weeks. Make sure someone is there to help you with things." She said this mostly to me, I would be by her side the whole time.

"mhmm" Artemis nodded her head, and let out a sigh. Black canary left the room, so it was just Artemis, Dick, and I. I let out a sigh myself and pulled off my cowl. It was starting to get hot, and I could tell my hair was sticking up in every direction. I looked over to Artemis, who was now starting to doze off. I reached over and gently pulled her mask off as well. She smiled with gratitude, "love you" she mumbled and closed her eyes. I smiled told her the same. The room grew silent, All you could hear was Artemis' steady breathing.

" So, what exactly happened?" Dick asked from the corner of the room. I hadn't even realized he was still there. He had been so silent. The next few hours we went over Black manta and his plans. "I'll contact Kaldur, you should probably take her back to Palo Alto." Dick said, and with that he left.

Artemis POV

I woke up to something wet on my face, wet and hairy. Nelson, our dog was happily licking away at my face. His tail was wagging non stop, and he started to whine at the fact that I wasn't petting him. I slowly reached my hand over to his head and pet him. He sat down on the side of the bed, and relaxed. I was back at home, in our bed, my hero gear was off, and I was in sweats and an over sized flash t-shirt. Wally probably dressed me. Who else would put me in a flash t-shirt? I didn't really care though, his shirts were comfy, and they smelled like him. It was a mixture of laundry soap, and something else I couldn't figure out. It was familiar, and safe. Waking up in his arms every morning, how could you not feel safe? I sat up slowly, kind of dizzy, and called for his name. " Wally?" he was by my side in an instant.

"Hey, how're you feeling hun?" he asked me stroking my face with his warm hand. He had showered, and put on red gym shorts and a sweat shirt from our college. His hair was still damp, and sticking up in odd angles. I blinked a few times.

"Hungry, and…" I sniffed the air. "gross" I added. Kicking butt worked up a sweat. Just because I was in clean clothes, didn't mean I was clean.

"Yea I thought I would wait till you woke up, till you showered. You can't get your cast wet babe." He said rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he picked up a few years ago.

"Okay, can I shower? I stink…" I said looking up at him. He nodded and picked me up from the bed, walking towards the bathroom.

"Dick is coming by later with some crutches for you. So you can atleast get around alittle easier." He said turning the water on, and letting it warm up. I started to peel away my clothes, as Wally put a plastic bag around my leg, taping it off at the top.

"I don't know, I kind of like you carrying me around every where…" I said smiling at him. He looked up at me, a sly grin was plastered on his face.

"I don't mind that all babe, but when im 'working', you won't be able to walk around with out them." He planted a quick kiss on my lips. "c'mere, let's get you cleaned up….stinky."

The hot water on my sore muscles felt nice. It was soothing and it helped get the knots out. Not to mention Wally's strong hands on my back felt really nice. We had seen each other naked before, numerous times, so it wasn't a big deal now. When my shower was over, he covered me with a fluffy white towel and carried me to the bed. "I could get used to this." I said as he set me down, and started to take out clean clothes. He chuckled, and came back with another pair of sweat pants, and another flash shirt. I lost count of how many flash shirts Wally had. There were too many to count. And each time a new design came out, he would get it. I'm pretty sure he was his biggest fan.

He stretched his arms above his head, and yawned. "So I was thinking, I'd order a couple of pizzas for dinner. What do you want?" he joked. We both well knew Wally could finished more than a few pizzas.

"Pizza is fine" I replied. Nelson entered the room again jumped up on Wally, who sat down on the bed.

"Ah! Nelson! Down boy!" he laughed, as Nelson licked his face. Wally gently pushed him off, and pet his head. A knock on the door was heard. "COMING!" Wally shouted. Nelson had moved on to me, snuggling closer, and resting his head on my lap. I started to scratch him behind his ears, he let out a content huff. "Hey buddy, she's mine." Wally joked wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"Wally, the door…." I start to say.

"No need, I let myself in, I figured you guys would be busy."

"Gah!" Wally jumped, and fell off the bed. I looked down to hide my blush. "Sure Dick, break my door down, let yourself in…." he looked at Nelson and gave him a glare, "and Nelson, you suck as a guard dog…." Nelson cocked his head and barked.

"I didn't break your door Wally, I just picked the lock." Dick replied coolly. He walked over and gave me a hug. "Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll manage." I say. He smiles, and pats my shoulder.

"I brought over some crutches, and some food…" he pauses and looks at Wally, whose stomach decides to grumble at that exact moment.

"Perfect timing!" Wally announces and gets up from the floor. "Now I don't have to order pizzas!" he walks toward the door where bags of take out are.

"Wally, always worried about food." Dick says turning to me and reaching out an arm. "Need help?" he asks. I thank him and put an arm around his shoulders. Leaning my weight against him we walk to the kitchen where Wally is setting everything up. We eat a meal of Chinese food, talking and laughing about memories.

2 hours later Wally POV

I lean back in my chair, and let out a sigh. " I don't think I can get that noise out of my head…." I mumble. The sickening crack of bones, wasn't always the best thing to hear. Especially when it was from someone you love. Dick frowned and patted my shoulder.

"I know buddy, trust me. But you have to remember, she's fine now. Alive and well." he tells me. I look over to her sleeping form on the couch, with Nelson curled up beside her snoring, she has a peaceful look on her face with a few stray hairs on her forehead. I get up, at her side in a second, and gently lift her up. She sighs and moves closer to the warmth coming from my body. I walk her to the room, and pull back the covers, setting her down and pulling the covers over her body. I kiss her on the head and close the door, so we won disturb her. Dick is patiently sitting at the table still. The mess from dinner now cleaned up. I pull out a chair and sit back down again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I say. " I can't leave her home alone when I'm out doing hero work. She's gonna end up hurting herself again. We all know how stubborn she is." I add. Dick nods his head, understanding.

"I can send people over when you're gone to look after her. Just to make sure she won't try anything…. Besides, im sure M'gann would love to visit her earth sister." I smiled, remembering the first thing M'gann had said to Artemis when we met her. Dick pulled out his chair and got up. Looking at his cell phone, and started to head to the door. "I gotta run, Babs is going to be wondering where I am." He stops walking and turns to me. " Don't worry Wally." He tells me patting my shoulder. I thank him, and he drives off.

With the door locked I head to our bedroom and take my shirt off. As soon as I hit the bed, sleep over comes me, and within moments I'm dreaming of a place full of food, and Artemis.


End file.
